Cincin Pernikahan
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Pernikahan? Ya, seharusnya pernikahan dirayakan oleh orang-orang bebas, pesta megah, jamuan makan yang nikmat, dan kue pernikahan yang begitu elegan. Tapi tidak untuk para budak di Tower of Heaven. Pernikahan Ini hanya memakai baju kumuh, sepotong roti sebagai kue pernikahan, dan tak ada jamuan makan


**Title :**

 **.**

 **Cincin Pernikahan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **.**

 **Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **.**

 **JerZa**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **.**

 **OOC, Typos, Weird plot, Etc.**

 **.**

 **AN :**

 **Hai, hai, Nari masih baru menulis di fandom Fairytail karena kebanyakan ficnya untuk pair SasuFemNaru. Sebenarnya Nari buat fic ini untuk pernikahan MageEruza dan MageOfTower di Twitter RP. Gomen ne jika plotnya aneh karena Nari sukanya plot yang aneh-aneh wwwww. Mohon Reviewnya ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya adalah Erza Scarlet, penyihir muda berambut merah anggun. Dia adalah salah satu penyihir terkuat di guild Fairytail. Tapi meskipun dia adalah penyihir yang cantik dan menawan, dia adalah penyihir yang ditakuti oleh anggota Fairytail karena keganasan dan ketegasannya. Erza berjalan kembali menuju guild Fairytail dengan membawa ikan yang besar hasil tangkapannya ketika menyelesaikan misi kelas A sendirian. Sungguh hebat karena ia bisa menangani misi kelas A sendirian. Kaki sang Titania pun menapakkan langkahnya di bangunan Fairytail dan membuka pintunya. Terlihat banyak anggota Fairytail yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa ria di bar guild Fairytail. Cana yang seperti biasa selalu minum dengan jumlah yang banyak, Natsu yang berkelahi dengan Gray, dan Lucy yang berbincang dengan Mirajane dan Wendy.

Tapi terkadang banyak isu miring tentang Erza dikarenakan sesuatu yang ganjil pada Erza. Seluruh anggota Fairytail tau keganjilan itu, namun mereka memilih diam lantaran tau bahwa Erza seketika akan memasang raut wajah yang sedih. Keganjilan yang selalu disaksikan orang-orang adalah dengan adanya cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Orang – orang tau cincin itu bukanlah cincin biasa, tetapi cincin pernikahan. Yang membuat mereka heran adalah cincin seperti itu telah dikenakan Erza dari kecil semenjak ia datang ke Fairytail.

"Ano, Mira-nee...aku mungkin masih baru, tapi aku selalu penasaran" Tiba-tiba gadis berambut twintail berwarna biru membuka suara dengan volume pelan, mempunyai rasa penasaran yang besar dalam benaknya.

"Hm? Nani, nani, Wendy?" Mira bertanya dengan senyum anggun menghiasi wajahnya. Lucy pun jadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan karena pertanyaan Wendy yang tiba-tiba itu

"Aku tak ingin berpikiran buruk, tapi Erza-san selalu memakai cincin, tapi aku tau sekali itu adalah cincin pernikahan" Balas Wendy memberi detail tentang hal yang membuat benaknya begitu penasaran.

"Itu benar sekali, aku selalu penasaran, tapi para anggota bilang agar aku tak menanyakannya padanya" Jawab Lucy memberi tanggapan

"Erza sudah mengenakannya dari kecil ketika ia datang kesini"

"A-apa—" Lucy dan Wendy memberi respon yang terkejut

"Berarti itu bukan cincin pernikahan?" Lucy bertanya lagi

"Ie, itu adalah cincin pernikahan. Erza tidak hamil tapi itu cincin pernikahan yang tak ingin dilepasnya. Tapi aku tak tau arti dia melakukan itu" Jawab Mira lagi dengan senyum tipisnya. Lucy dan Wendy yang mendengar itu menjadi terdiam, serasa seperti tersayat mendengarnya.

.

.

Sekarang adalah malam hari, waktu dimana semua orang sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Tetapi penyihir berambut merah, Erza Scarlet belum tertidur, hanya termenung saja di sebuah jembatan. Melemparkan pandangannya kearah sungai. Tempat di sekitarnya sudah mulai sepi, tak akan ada orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Perlahan matanya menitikkan sebuah cairan bening, lagi, ia harus melemah karena satu orang dalam hidupnya. Ia menyukai seperti ini sendirian, bila yang lain melihat, anggota Firytail yang lain akan terluka dan marah melihatnya dan ia tak menginginkan itu.

"Jellal..." Bisik Erza pelan.

Seketika angin berhembus kencang menerpa rambut berwarna Scarletnya dan menampakkan siluet seseorang berambut biru yang mengenakan baju berwarna putih. Siluet itu menghampiri Erza dan berhenti ketika ia berada di depan Erza. Erza terkaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia mengusap air matanya dan kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Siegrain, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Erza menyembunyikan wajah terkejut sekaligus canggungnya itu.

"Oh, Erza, jangan gugup begitu. Aku tau rupaku ini menyayat hatimu" Siegrain berkata dengan senyum misteriusnya

"Jangan berbasa-basi" Lagi, Erza menjawab dengan dingin.

"Maa, maa, aku tak ingin berkata apapun, hanya kebetulan lewat saja"

"Maaf membuatmu melihat yang tadi"

"Tak masalah, Erza. Darah yang menetes pada bunga mawar yang merah pekat itu indah dilihat."

"Kata-katamu menggelikan" Siegrain kemudian tertawa mendengar jawaban tersebut

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali. Cincinmu itu penuh misteri dan sangat bagus. Siapkan warnamu, akan banyak darah yang akan menetes pada mahkota sang bunga mawar" Erza tak menggubris perkataan dari anggota dewan yang terkadang memang gila bagi otaknya. Tapi Erza merasakan hal yang asing, apakah sesuatu akan terjadi?

Siegrain kemudian berlalu menjauh dari Erza, pertanda bahwa ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Erza kembali termenung lagi setelah kepergian Siegrain, tapi kemudian ia pun pulang untuk beristirahat karena merasa puas menghabiskan waktu di luar.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

.

.

.

Duk, duk duk...

Terdengar suara besi yang sedang berbenturan dengan tanah dan batu, menandakan tempat ini penuh dengan budak yang sedang bekerja untuk sesuatu.

Lebih cepat...

Lebih kuat...

Lagi...

Teteskan keringat lebih banyak...

Rutintitas menyedihkan ini sudah dilakukan penghuni Tower Of Heaven setiap harinya. Lelah dan keringat serta rasa sakit tak mereka rasakan demi bertahan hidup.

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Nafas yang terengah-engah terdengar dari para budak Tower Of Heaven, sungguh melelahkan dan sakit yang mereka rasakan, namun mereka harus kuat untuk bertahan hidup. Untuk menghirup udara saja rasanya sulit bagi mereka yang kebebasannya terampas demi ambisi yang kejam. Terlihat dua orang anak kecil berambut biru dan merah sedang menggali tanah bersama, bekerja untuk pembangunan Tower Of Heaven.

Lelaki berambut biru itu terjatuh karena kelelahan, belum mendapatkan supply makanan selama 3 hari dan bekerja dengan keras sepanjang hari. Wanita berambut merah dengan penutup mata itu melihat kearahnya dengan panik.

"Jellal!"

"Daijobu—E-erza" Ucap lelaki yang bernama Jellal itu sebagai balasan. Erza pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia ingin menemukan tempat untuk Jellal bisa istirahat karena kelelahan.

Balok kayu

Tanah lapang

Pembakaran

Mesin

Lubang

Ia mencari-cari tempat tertutup namun sekitar area bekerja agar Jellal tak mudah ketahuan, hingga akhirnya Erza menemukan tumpukkan batuan yang tinggi yang berada di sudut area. Tempat itu lebih strategis untuk menyembunyikan waktu istirahat Jellal

'Kesana'

"Jellal, cobalah berdiri, aku akan membawamu kesana untuk beristirahat" Ucap Erza dengan mengalungkan lengan jelal ke lehernya dan membantunya berdiri. Lelaki dengan wajah bertato itu pun berusaha berdiri dengan limbung karena tak memiliki energi untuk melakukan aktivitas.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mencuri jatah makan para penjaga sedikit untukmu, Jellal"

Ucap Erza pada Jellal. Wanita berambut scarlet itu benar-benar peduli pada Jellal. Baginya, Jellal sudah mengisi separuh jiwanya selama ini. Hidup di Tower Of Heaven bersama, bekerja bersama, menderita bersama, dan tumbuh bersama. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jellal yang dikasihinya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara yang Erza berusaha lakukan, Erza mengendap-endap ke ruangan utama para penjaga. Banyak senjata dan pakaian yang tergeletak, terhitungd engan makanan yang di meja. Tangan mungil Erza pun mengambil satu dari makanan tersebut, sebuah roti—, Erza tak berani mengambil makanan yang lebih mewah seperti daging atau ikan, karena itu akan terlalu mencolok bagi para penjaga. Melihat Jellal bisa makan pun sudah cukup sekali untuk dirinya. Ya, kenapa Jellal bisa kelaparan? Jawabannya karena makanan yang disediakan untuk para budak ini begitu terbatas, sering pula bagi Jellal untuk mengalah dan tak makan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia memaksa dirinya mengalah hingga tak makan selama tiga hari.

Erza pun kembali dengan segera ke tempat Jellal berada, Jellal terengah-engah disana karena kelelahan dan kelaparan menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Ini untukmu Jellal" Ucap Erza dengan segera menyerahkan roti itu kepada Jellal

"Arigatou, Erza—" Jellal pun menerimanya dan memakannya dengan lahap, sebuah roti itu kini mengisi perutnya dan kembali menyupply energinya. Roti itu kini telah habis dilahapnya dengan cepat, Jellal merasa lebih baik karenanya dan tersenyum kearah Erza.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, aku bisa mati perlahan disini" Erza hanya membalas perkataan Jellal dengan senyuman dan gelengan pada surai merahnya. Namun saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu mereka, tiba-tiba saja dua orang berbadan besar telah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan amarah yang besar

"Hoo, jadi ini kelakuan para budak tidak berguna. Mencuri waktu istirahat dan mengambil jatah makan para penjaga. Kau pikir berapa gaji kami hah?!" Bentak salah satu penjaga dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya mengambil roti saja—" Bantah Erza

"Masa bodoh, kalian akan menerima hukuman sekarang!" Penjaga yang satu menarik rambut Erza dan menyeretnya dengan kasar, sedangkan penjaga yang satu menarik Jellal dengan kasar.

Mereka pun mendorong Jellal dan Erza ke ruang hukuman dengan kasar. Begitu gelap, bau anyir, dan banyak lumut. Intens dengan atmosfir penyisahan dan desahan nafas yang merasakan sakitnya macam-macam penyiksaan dari objek berbahan besi.

"Aku mohon, Erza ta bersalah, akulah yang menyuruhnya. Lepaskan dia~" Jellal merambat memohon pada penjaga tersebut, namun mereka tak menggubrisnya.

Pada akhirnya, baik Jellal maupun Erza disiksa di ruang hukuman itu. Tubuh Jellal mengalami lebam berat dan darah yang menetes di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh Erza? Ia lebih parah, Erza mengalami siksaan dengan sayatan berkali-kali oleh pisau di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak hanya sayatan, luka Erza diberi cairan asam yang membuatnya kesakitan sekali.

"Erza—daijobu?" Ucap Jellal pelan di dalam ruang tahanan bersama Erza.

"Daijobu, Jellal—" Balas Erza.

Mereka terbaring bersama karena tubuh mereka sangat sakit untuk bangun. Tak ada apapun, mereka hanya saling menatap, melihat iris mata Jellal membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Jellal, akankah kita bisa keluar?"

"Aku percaya itu, Erza"

"Ayo, mari kabur bersama yang lain, Jellal. Bersama Ijii-san, Simon, dan yang lainnya"

"Aku tak akan mengabaikan harapanmu itu" Tangan Jellal tergerak menyentuh pipi kusam Erza yang kotor karena disiksa habis-habisan.

"Tetapi kita tak akan bisa kabur hidup-hidup, Jellal—"

"Aku tau—Erza—" Kata-kata Jellal sedikit tersendat ketika Erza mengatakan akan kemustahilan untuk bisa kabur dari tempat ini.

"Jellal..."

"Erza, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi pengantinku, Erza" Ucap Jellal dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun pada nada bicaranya. Erza seketika melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Jellal.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi, aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup setelah mencoba kabur" Jawab Erza. Jellal tersenyum kecil karena jawaban Erza benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Ia tentu tau bahwa mereka akan sangat sulit untuk selamat jika mencoba kabur dari tempat ini.

"Aku tau, Erza. Karena itu jika aku tidak selamat, setidaknya aku sempat merasakan menjadi suamimu" Erza menawarkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Erza.

"Heh, jadi seperti kita harus bersatu dulu sebelum kematian memanggil salah satu dari kita?" Balas Erza mengait jari kelingking Jellal dengan kelingking miliknya.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, rencana gila Jellal dan Erza dilaksanakan dengan bantuan dari beberapa teman-teman mereka tentunya. Acara itu dilakukan di tengah malam ketika para penjaga sedang tidur. Mereka merayakan pesta pernikahan Jellal dan Erza bersama di bawah tanah, karena tempat itu tempat yang sangat strategis untuk menyembunyikan keramaian. Awalnya seluruh budak selain Jellal dan Erza terkaget mendengar itu, namun setelah mereka mempertimbangkan kesempatan keselamatan mereka, mereka mengerti alasan Jellal dan Erza yang ingin melakukan upacara pernikahan di kondisi yang menyedihkan ini. Siapa yang bisa menggelar pesta pernikahan mewah di tempat perbudakan? Yang bisa mereka rayakan hanya mengenakan baju robek-robek dan kusam, tempat yang sangat jauh dari kata mewah, hanya bebatuan dan tanah. Tak ada jamuan makan, hanya ada sebuah roti sisa sebagai kue pernikahan. Sungguh miris melihatnya. Bisa dikatakan, pesta pernikahan ini adalah pesta yang paling sederhana. Mereka ingin menjadi satu sebelum mereka berusaha untuk kabur. Semua budak tak ingin terperangkap disini selamanya, lebih baik mati daripada tak menghirup udara dari kemerdekaan mereka. Mereka manusia dan punya hak untuk hidup! Namun presentasi keselamatan mereka untuk keluar dari Tower Of Heaven sangat kecil, oleh karena itu, baik Jellal maupun Erza tak akan menyesali jika salah satu dari mereka meinggalkan dunia ini atau bahkan keduanya, mereka tau, pernikahan mereka telah mengikat mereka.

Setelah acara pernikahan Jellal dan Erza berlangsung, tidak lama setelahnya para budak di Tower Of Heaven melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran untuk melarikan diri dari Tower Of Heaven. Perahu? Entah berapa perahu yang bisa mereka curi dari mereka asal bisa melarikan diri. Bahkan jika harus beranang menggunakan tubuh saja pun tak masalah bagi mereka demi sebuah kebebasa. Namun, takdir tak berpihak kepada para budak Tower Of Heaven. Jellal tertangkap dibawa untuk dipertemukan dengan Zeref guna menghentikan percobaan melarikan diri para budak. Hal ini mengorbankan Kakek tersayang Erza yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Jellal yang diharapkan Erza pun melakukan pengkhianatan dengan membunuh teman-teman Erza lain yang mencoba melakukan pelarian, Jellal bahkan hampir membunuhnya, tapi berkat pertolongan kakek itu, Erza pun selamat. Benar-benar di luar dugaan Erza, kehilangan semuanya, ia sudah memprediksinya, tapi tidak dengan pengkhianatan Jellal yang terpengaruh oleh Zeref. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika ia serasa dilepaskan sepihak oleh Jellal. Jika bukan karena keinginan Kakek itu agar dirinya tetap hidup, dia sudah pasti membiarkan dirinya dibunuh oleh Jellal

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan

Jellal, aku tak dapat melepas cincin ini

Kita berdua selamat, ya, aku senang sekali

Tetapi kau berubah jauh

Aku sakit, Jellal...

Tapi...aku akan selalu membawa memori suamiku

Memori suamiku dalam cincin ini

Di hari pernikahan kita

Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku

Berlabuh di medan yang bernama pertarungan

Bertarung tanpa henti

Untuk melawan Zeref...

.

.

.

 _End of Flashback_

.

.

.

Meningat-ingat masa lalunya, banyak orang yang terkaget dengan kondisi Erza ketika datang ke Fairytail. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil yang terluka dan rapuh mengenakan cincin pernikahan? Seorang anak kecil dari Tower Of Heaven yang menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai budak bbisa mengenakan cincin pernikahan. Suatu keajaiban dapat menyelenggarakan pernikahan di tempat seperti itu. Erza selalu diam saja ketika mereka bertanya mengenai cincin ini, ada saja cara yang ia hindari untuk menjawabnya. Ada yang bahkan salah mengiranya sudah tak perawan lagi, tetapi fakta dari dirinya adalah dia masih perawan dan hanya membawa kenangan dan luka dari suaminya dalam cincin pernikahan ini.

Sudah lama sejak kejadian mengerikan yang terulang di Tower Of Heaven ketika Erza ditangkap oleh guild Jellal untuk melancarkan rencana Tower Of Heaven. Pertarungan sengit dilalui Erza dan member Fairytail yang lainnya. Terutama bagi Erza, peristiwa itu mempertemukan Erza kembali dengan Jellal. Meninggalkan luka yang dalam lagi bagi Erza, hingga yang paling menyakitkan ketika Simon terbunuh. Erza menitikkan air mata lagi karena kematian Simon. Erza begitu terguncang hingga Natsu membuat Erza pingsan agar tak mengalami luka lebih jauh lagi. Tetapi pertarungan itu bisa diselesaikan oleh Natsu dan membawa pulang anggota Fairytail dengan selamat. Setelahnya, Oracion Seis membangunkan Jellal tetapi dia lupa ingatan, kala itu anggota Fairytail terlibat pertempuran lagi dan bertemu dengan Jellal. Namun itu lebih membuat Erza lega karena hilang ingatan Jellal dan pertempurannya bersama Fairytail melawan Oracion Seis telah melepaskannya dari ambisi jahatnya. Namun semua itu harus dibayar dengan Jellal yang menjadi tawanan oleh dewan sihir karena semua perbuatannya yang dilakukan mengenai Tower Of Heaven dan berpura-pura menjadi anggota dewan sebagai Siegrain.

Erza kembali merenung di jembatan seperti biasanya ketika di malam hari, ia menghela nafas lelah akan tekanan pertarungan yang menimpanya mengenai Jellal. Ia tak tau bahwa bisikan Siegrain pada malam itu akan membawanya pada fakta mengejutkan mengenai Tower Of Heaven dan Jellal. Bulan yang bersinar terang di malam hari itu begitu membuat pemandangan Erza menjadi nyaman. Erza menggosok perlahan cincin yang dikenakannya. Sampai detik ini ia tidak ingin melepaskan cincin tersebut.

"Jellal, kau ingin aku memakai ini hingga aku mati huh? Tapi itu benar"

Erza berbiacara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap terangnya bulan. Tiba-tiba saja ada tubuh seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah di belakang Erza. Erza dapat merasakan itu, ia sudah siap jika musuh menyerang. Sebelum Erza mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul orang tersebut, Tangan Erza ditangkap olehnya dengan mudah.

"Ini aku, Erza. Jellal~" Bisik sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jellal. Erza melotot tak percaya bahwa mengenai apa yang di dengarnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku melarikan diri untuk menebus dosaku, Erza. Aku akan mendirikan guildku sendiri melawan guild-guild gelap dan membantu dunia sihir agar lebih baik"

"Je-Jellal—" Air mata Erza seketika tumpah menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"A-aku kira aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi—" Erza terisak menumpahkan segala kegundahannya mengenai suaminya itu.

"Selama aku hidup, aku akan datang untuk Istriku" Erza lebih terkaget lagi mendengar kata-kata istri darinya.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya"

"Baka, kau menyebalkan Jellal. Ku kira aku hanya akan mengenakan cincin ini sendirian seumur hidupku" Jellal menarik Erza ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Erza.

"Buanglah semua air mata yang kau simpan karenaku, Erza."

"Jellal..."

"Aku berjanji akan kembali ketika aku selesai dengan misiku dan Zeref."

"Hontou?"

"Hontou da." Jellal pun memberikan sentuhan hangat pada bibir Erza untuk pertama kalinya. Luka yang mereka alami selama ini telah terobati. Kejadian di Tower Of Heaven itu telah merenggut separuh hidup Erza hingga hanya berlindung pada armor untuk menutupi kerapuhan dirinya. Jellal pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, Erza pun tersenyum melambaikan tangan padanya, menunggunya pulang untuk menjalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya dengannya. Erza juga masih berlabuh pada medan pertempuran yang merupakan tanggungan dia karena dosanya meninggalkan budak-budak di Tower Of Heaven. Tapi mereka yakin, mereka bisa bersatu lagi setelah semua liku permasalahan Zeref ini berakhir

.

.

.

"Aku yakin dan aku berjanji"

Ucap Jellal dan Erza di dalam hati secara bersamaan

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
